


thirty-seven percent

by Anonymous



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Why don’t you just move in with me?” Cassian asks, and he knows he will regret it, he already does—but not really—and his heart pounds in his chest when Bodhi gives him a long, considering look.*(sequel tocourageandwant, though they don't really have any plot, so you don't necessarily have to read them. just know they've been pining for a while before this starts.)





	

“We’re being moved,” Jyn announces as she sits down and sets her tray on the table.

“I’m sorry?” Cassian asks and she smirks.

“Not you,” she says. “Him and I,” she says, pointing to Bodhi with her spoon. Bodhi looks up from his stew, eyes wide, and Cassian bites his lip against the smile that threatens to break out at Bodhi’s expression.

“Moved where?” Bodhi asks.

“Sector B. Someone else needs our rooms because they’re more accessible.”

“Oh.” Bodhi nods. “Of course,” he says and resumes his dinner, but the frown on his face remains.

“What’s the matter?” Cassian asks, and his heart jumps a little when Bodhi directs those big, honest eyes at him.

“What?”

“You don’t want to move,” Cassian observes, and Bodhi’s lips purse together. “Do you need the accessible room?”

Bodhi shakes his head. “It’s just that I’d gotten used to it. It was closer to the hangar while Sector B is at the other end of the base.” He takes another spoonful. “I have trouble adjusting sometimes, is all,” he says, and Cassian feels yet another wave of would-do-anything-to-make-Bodhi-smile brand of stupid rise up inside of him at the sound of Bodhi’s quiet, sad voice.

“Why don’t you just move in with me?” he asks, and he knows he will regret it, he already does—but not really—and his heart pounds in his chest when Bodhi gives him a long, considering look.

“You serious?” he asks in the end, and Cassian manages a smile along with the responding nod.

“Sure. We can fit another mattress in there.”

“And I won’t be in your way?” Bodhi’s voice sounds small again, and Cassian could scream with how much he wants to wrap an arm around him and hold him to his chest.

“Of course not. I only go in there to sleep these days, anyway. Unless you interfere with that, we won’t have any problems,” he jokes. He wants to take it back when Bodhi just stares at him, silent.

Jyn’s voice breaks the moment. “You’d better tell Kinna if you’re not moving into the assigned room,” she says. “Tell them you don’t have to prepare it for you.”

“Of course,” Bodhi says, then looks at Cassian. “You’re sure?” he asks again.

“Yes,” Cassian replies. Bodhi’s smile makes his heart soar.

“Can I move now?” he asks and Cassian nods. “Okay. Okay,” Bodhi murmurs and looks down at his tray.

“I can clean that up for you,” Cassian offers, and, impossibly, Bodhi’s smile widens.

“Thank you,” he says, with feeling, and Cassian has to look away.

“Don’t mention it,” he murmurs. “Do you need help moving?” he asks when Bodhi gets up.

“No, I don’t have much,” Bodhi says with ease, not a trace of sadness in his voice. “I’ll see you later,” he says, sounding almost giddy, and something in Cassian’s stomach flutters. He watches Bodhi go.

“What are you doing, exactly?” Jyn asks once Bodhi is out of earshot.

Cassian frowns as he turns back around. “What?” he asks, then busies himself with his dinner when he realizes how defensive he sounds.

“How are you gonna share a room with him and not admit your feelings?”

Cassian chokes. His eyes narrow when Jyn laughs at him. “You are truly evil, you know that?”

She shrugs. “Been called worse,” she says. “But honestly. Are you really gonna be fine with it?”

“ _It_ being…?”

Jyn rolls her eyes. “Sharing a room with your crush and not being able to do anything about it.”

“My crush!” Cassian laughs. Such a childish term, yet it makes him feel giddy. Maybe he deserves to get back some of the childhood that was stolen from him. His smile drops again when he asks his next question. “How did you know?”

Jyn shrugs again. “It’s just... Everything about you changes when he’s around. But it’s only obvious if you pay attention. I’m surprised he hasn’t noticed.”

Cassian tilts his head to the side. “What does that mean?” She gives him a long look and Cassian shakes his head. “Don’t give me false hopes, Jyn.”

“I didn’t say anything,” she says in her own defense. “You made the offer for him to move in with you. I suppose you know what you’re doing—and trust yourself to be able to deal with it if you get your heart broken.”

Cassian sighs and rubs his forehead. “Now you’re making it sound too dreadful.”

“I said _if_ it gets broken,” Jyn emphasizes. “There’s a chance it won’t. I’m sure if Kay was here he’d be able to give you the odds.”

“Why do I feel like that would not be reassuring at all?” He lets out another sigh and glances at Jyn’s tray. “Would you like me to keep you company until you finish your dinner?”

“No, it’s fine.” She waves him off. “Go prepare your room for your new co-habitant.”

“Co-habitant,” he murmurs under his breath as he gathers his and Bodhi’s trays. “You’re something else, Jyn Erso.”

She doesn’t reply, but Cassian sees her grin behind her tea mug.

***

There’s a sharp knock at Cassian’s door and he goes to open it, then moves away immediately to make way for Kay and Bodhi. They’re carrying a mattress, each holding it from one end, and Kay walks backwards into Cassian’s room until Cassian tells him to stop. They place the mattress and it puffs out a cloud of dust, but other than that, it seems in good enough condition.

“Thank you, Kay,” Bodhi says.

The droid just looks at Cassian for a long moment, then turns to Bodhi. “I will go get the rest of your possessions.”

“Oh, you don’t have to,” Bodhi says.

“It is not that far away,” Kay says, and it somehow sounds like a threat, so Bodhi just shoots Cassian a worried look before he nods at the droid. The door slides shut behind Kay, leaving Cassian and Bodhi alone.

Cassian goes to get clean sheets from his dresser. “Do you want to take the bed?”

“Please,” Bodhi replies, tone dismissive. “You were nice enough to offer me space in your room. I can’t take your bed, as well.”

Cassian gives him a look. He drops the sheets on the mattress and says, “Come.” He leads Bodhi out of the room and faces the panel next to the door, putting in a few commands quickly. “Give me your thumb," he says, and Bodhi presses it to the small screen. “There.” Cassian smiles. “Now it’s your room, too.”

“I guess that makes it official.” There’s something about Bodhi’s smile that Cassian can’t quite place. He doesn’t have time to figure it out as he hears familiar footsteps and turns around. Bodhi steps ahead before Cassian can.

“Thank you, Kay,” he says again and takes the bag of clothes from the droid’s hand. Cassian takes the box full of his stuff and Bodhi gives him an appreciative look. “I—”

“This is a bad idea,” Kay says, stunning Bodhi into silence. He fixes Cassian with a look that somehow feels judgmental despite the lack of expression on his face. “Thirty-seven percent,” he says, then turns on his heels and walks away.

Bodhi looks at Cassian, wary. “What the Force was that about?”

“He’s been talking to Jyn,” Cassian says and walks into his—their—room. “Don’t worry about it.”

Bodhi’s voice is quiet. “Does she not want me to be here?”

“She was just upset that you get to stay close to your old room while she does not,” Cassian lies. Jyn will forgive him, he knows.

“Oh,” Bodhi says. “I’ll try not to gloat too much, then.”

"Mhm,” Cassian says, trying to sound distracted so that Bodhi drops the subject. He sets the box on the desk he’s just cleared and pats the surface. “You can use this. I rarely did, anyway.”

Bodhi’s face brightens. “You sure?”

Cassian chuckles. “Yes, I’m sure. You can stop doubting that.”

“Sorry,” Bodhi murmurs, and Cassian shakes his head.

“None of that, either.” Bodhi doesn’t reply, so Cassian says, “I’m gonna turn in early tonight, but you can stay up as long as you want.”

“No, it’s fine,” Bodhi says. “I’ll be done in a minute and go to bed, too.”

Cassian nods and grabs his pajamas before he steps into the refresher. When he walks out, Bodhi is sitting at the edge of the mattress in a long sleep shirt that reaches the middle of his bare thighs. Cassian tears his eyes away from there as fast as he can.

“Thirty-seven percent,” Bodhi tells him.

“Hm?” Cassian says, still distracted.

“That’s what Kay said,” Bodhi clarifies. “What did he mean?”

“Oh, that,” Cassian says as he lies on his bed and wraps himself in his blanket, trying to come up with a believable answer. “That was... Chances of us ruining our friendship by living together.”

“What?” Bodhi asks, sounding worried, and Cassian laughs, hoping to calm him down.

“It’s just an estimate. It can be difficult living with someone. Personalities clash, and in a tight space even being with your best friend can become tiresome.” He knows that all those things could push Bodhi away, but he says them anyway. Jyn will be proud.

“Oh,” Bodhi murmurs. “Thirty-seven. That doesn’t seem too bad.”

“Right?” Cassian smiles. The number is a bit more daunting when he knows that his heart is what is at stake, but he tries to wave the worry away from his mind. “We’ll be fine.”

“Yeah.”

Bodhi gets up and ducks into the refresher and when he gets out Cassian is not ready for the sight of him with his hair down. He runs a hand through it, band at his wrist, and smiles at Cassian. He’s merciful enough to get the lights and the darkness conceals the way Cassian squeezes his eyes closed and takes a deep breath to calm himself.

Bodhi makes his way through the room and slumps onto his mattress with a heavy sigh. When he settles he’s quiet for all of a minute before he speaks.

“Cassian?”

“Mm?”

“Do you know since when lieutenant Mar is just _Kinna_ to Jyn?”

Cassian’s eyes snap open at the observation. He doesn’t know how he didn’t notice when Jyn said it – she has hardly shown to get any desire to get close go anyone but the team. This development is unexpected, to say the least. “Huh,” is all Cassian says, and Bodhi chuckles.

“Yeah.”

“Is this what living with you is going to be?” Cassian turns on his side, facing Bodhi, even though he can’t see him. He hears Bodhi do the same. “Gossiping about our friends before we go to sleep?”

“Maybe,” Bodhi says, and Cassian can hear the smile in his voice. “Did you see the looks Baze was giving Chirrut today?”

“Bodhi, they have been married for decades,” Cassian says, deadpan. The giggle that Bodhi muffles into his pillow makes Cassian want to immediately draw the sound out of him again and again.

They’re quiet for a while, and Cassian closes his eyes, ready to sleep, but then Bodhi speaks again.

“Cassian?”

“Mm.”

Bodhi hesitates. “Good night.”

Cassian smiles. “Good night, Bodhi.”

***

They do fine for a few weeks afterwards. It’s a bit cramped and seeing Bodhi’s sleepy face and tangled hair first thing in the morning might not be the best for Cassian’s heart, but they’re doing fine.

Cassian is fine.

He tells Jyn so, and he tells Kay so, and he would tell Baze and Chirrut as well, but they have been strangely silent on the subject. Cassian doesn’t know if they don’t know or if they’re just being kind, but he’s grateful not to have them fuss over him nonetheless. He’s also grateful to have Jyn and—by some miracle—Kay not tease him in front of Bodhi, though he’s still on edge whenever they’re all gathered together.

He’s less grateful for his fortune when he gets in their room one night and finds it freezing.

“Heating is down,” Bodhi announces, and Cassian nods.

“Again.”

Bodhi frowns. “This happen a lot?”

“In this sector, yeah.” Cassian sighs. “The building needs some serious repairs but we can never afford new materials, so we just patch things up with what we have until they break again. I don’t think it’s like this in other sectors, and I forgot you haven’t been here long enough to know this—sorry.”

“Hey, no worries,” Bodhi says and gives him a smile. “It’s not your fault. We have enough blankets to survive this, I think.” He moves to lie on the mattress and Cassian steps forward.

“No, no,” he says. “You take the bed tonight.”

Bodhi turns to raise an eyebrow at him. “Cassian...”

“I insist.”

Bodhi smiles again. “Cassian, you’re forgetting where I grew up. I can handle a little cold.”

Cassian pauses at the mention of Jedha, but Bodhi doesn’t seem upset. “So can I,” he says. “Come on, don’t you wanna be comfortable for once?”

“I _am_ comfortable,” Bodhi says, and Cassian shakes his head at his stubbornness. Bodhi bites on his lip and turns to the bed, considering.

“It’s okay,” Cassian assures him.

“No, I...” Bodhi turns to him again. “I thought that maybe we could... Share.”

Cassian does his best to sound casual when he speaks next. “Share the bed?” he asks and Bodhi nods. “We’d probably be warmer,” he tries to argue, as if he needs convincing, as if his heart isn’t doing barrel rolls in his chest at the prospect of being so close to Bodhi.

“Yeah,” Bodhi says, voice quiet.

“Okay,” Cassian says. “You take the inner half. I get up earlier than you do.”

Bodhi rolls his eyes. “ _Two minutes_ earlier than I do.”

“Two minutes is two minutes.”

“I suppose,” Bodhi concedes. He gets his pillow and blankets from the mattress and sets them on the bed as Cassian goes into the refresher to get ready.

*

Bodhi’s heart is thumping with anticipation as he waits for Cassian to join him. He knows he’s being foolish, he knows this won’t lead to anything, but he can’t help but _hope_.

Cassian comes out of the refresher. He dims the lights but doesn’t switch them all the way off, leaving them just bright enough for Bodhi to be able to see him once his eyes adjust.

Cassian raises his blankets and slides under them, and Bodhi’s heart stutters when Cassian turns on his side to face him.

“You okay?” he asks, voice gentle.

“Mhm,” Bodhi says in response and relaxes enough to stretch on the bed—too far, it seems, as his foot touches Cassian’s ankle.

Before Bodhi can apologise, Cassian makes a small noise and Bodhi lifts his chin to look up at him. “Your feet are cold,” Cassian explains.

“Oh,” Bodhi says, but before he can move away Cassian tangles their feet together and shuffles a little to warm Bodhi up.

“Give me your hands,” Cassian says, and Bodhi does so, feeling his cheeks warm up when Cassian presses their palms together. He clicks his tongue. “Freezing,” he murmurs. “Are you always this cold?”

“Kind of,” Bodhi says. “It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine,” Cassian retorts. “I made you sleep on the floor.”

Bodhi laughs. “You didn’t make me do anything. And it wasn’t _that_ cold before.”

“Still,” Cassian murmurs. He holds Bodhi’s hands, pressed together, in one of his own and he sneaks his other through the blankets so he can rub up and down Bodhi’s back. “Better?” he asks, then frowns when Bodhi shivers against him. “Come here,” he says and lifts his own blankets for Bodhi to snuggle under.

“Cassian, this is too much,” he says with a laugh, but he still moves closer and lets Cassian wrap around him. Bodhi lifts his head to look at him and his heart jumps as he realises just how close they are. “Thank you,” he whispers, but Cassian doesn’t reply. All he does is look at Bodhi, eyes intense, jaw clenched, chest rising and falling heavily beneath Bodhi’s palm.

Bodhi sends out a little prayer to the Force before he shifts a little and pauses with his lips inches over Cassian’s. His hand moves to caress the side of Cassian’s face with the tips of his fingers. 

“Do you want this?” Bodhi whispers. Cassian makes a noise like he’s been wounded before he rises up to cut the distance between them. Their lips meet and relief washes over Bodhi before comfort takes its place.

Bodhi feels himself relax into Cassian the longer they kiss. A million thoughts race through his head but at the same time he feels oddly peaceful as he focuses on the softness of Cassian’s lips, the long line where their bodies meet, Cassian’s hands tentative over his shoulders. When they slide into his hair Bodhi hums in appreciation and he pauses when he feels Cassian grin against his lips. He props himself on his palms and rises to look at him, smiles when Cassian blinks and his gaze focuses on Bodhi, confused.

“Hm?” is all he says and Bodhi’s heart jumps in his chest when Cassian’s thumb moves to caress his cheekbone lightly.

 _I love you_ , is the first reply that comes to his lips, and his mind freezes for a second when he tries—and fails—to deny to himself the truth of it. He swallows and closes his eyes for a moment, leans into Cassian’s touch. “You’re beautiful,” he says when he opens his eyes again, and it’s true, and Cassian’s reaction makes his chest hurt. Cassian’s lips part for a moment before they close again, and his jaw clenches, but Bodhi can’t figure out the emotion in his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he says. “I won’t say it again if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“No, I...” Cassian’s hand moves to rub soothing circles on Bodhi’s back. “People have said it before. But it’s different. Coming from you.”

Bodhi looks at him for a moment before he leans in to press a kiss to Cassian’s forehead. “Beautiful,” he whispers and moves to his cheek. “All of you.”

Cassian makes a noise and kisses him again, rolls them over so Bodhi is on his back, wrapped in blankets, Cassian leaning over him. After another minute he props himself up on his elbow to look at Bodhi. “Are you still cold?” he asks, hand playing with Bodhi’s hair.

“Mm,” Bodhi hums. “A bit better. Could use some more warming up, though.”

Cassian grins and kisses him again.

***

When he wakes up, it takes Cassian only a moment to remember the night before. He grins against Bodhi’s shoulder and stays like that a minute, then presses a kiss to it and carefully pulls away. Bodhi makes a small noise and stirs, but doesn’t wake up.

Cassian washes up and puts his uniform on, then looks at the clock and sighs a little as he stretches on the bed again.

“Bodhi,” he says, voice gentle. “Come on, Bodhi,” he continues, hand lightly rubbing over Bodhi’s arm.

Bodhi lets out a groan and shifts a little towards Cassian, eyes still closed. Cassian leans in and presses a kiss next to Bodhi’s ear, then on his cheek. By the time he reaches his mouth Bodhi is smiling, and Cassian mirrors him before he kisses his lips. “Time to get up,” Cassian says, and Bodhi whines.

He stretches and finally opens his eyes, smiling again when he sees Cassian. He soon frowns when he takes a better look at him. “Why are you dressed?”

Cassian raises an eyebrow and looks down at himself. “Was I supposed to be naked?”

“No,” Bodhi says quickly, and Cassian can’t resist giving him another kiss to chase his embarrassment away. “I just thought we’d have a minute before we had to go out.”

“We can spare a minute,” Cassian says. “We’re just going to have to be faster at breakfast.”

Bodhi hums, happy, and giggles when Cassian lies on his back and pulls Bodhi on top of him. Bodhi props his head on his hands on top of Cassian’s chest and just looks at him, eyes alight. Cassian swallows with difficulty and his hand goes to play with Bodhi’s hair again.

“What?” Bodhi asks with a frown.

“Nothing,” Cassian says. “It’s just that... _You_ called _me_ beautiful,” he says, incredulous.

Bodhi’s eyes drift to the side. “Shut up,” he murmurs, and Cassian’s chest tightens.

He massages Bodhi’s scalp until Bodhi looks at him again, eyes soft. “You are the sweetest man I’ve ever met,” he says. Bodhi rolls his eyes and presses two fingers to Cassian’s lips. Cassian just looks at him, smiling, and Bodhi shakes his head lightly. Cassian gently takes the hand away from his mouth presses a kiss to Bodhi’s knuckles before he tangles their fingers together. He sets their hands next to his head. “We need to talk, I think.”

“About us?”

“Mhm.”

Bodhi blinks slowly in lieu of a nod. “I was thinking,” he says, then bites on his lip. “Boyfriends?”

Cassian can’t help the smile that stretches his lips. “We’re not boys.”

Bodhi shrugs and tilts his head to the side. “My boyfriend Cassian,” he says, voice quiet, and Cassian’s smile widens.

“My boyfriend Bodhi,” he says, and Bodhi bites on his lips, but a grin breaks out on his face nonetheless.

“Sweetest,” Cassian says again.

Bodhi lets out a groan before he grasps his other hand and pins both next to Cassian’s head. He shifts and leans over Cassian to give him a long kiss. Cassian frees his hands and they make their way to Bodhi’s hips. He slides them under Bodhi’s shirt and rubs Bodhi’s back, making him moan and arch into his touch. The movement makes them rub together and soon Bodhi pulls away from his lips, buries his face in Cassian’s neck.

“I’m sorry,” Cassian says and withdraws his hands, puts them safely over Bodhi’s shirt. “Too fast?”

“Oh, no,” Bodhi replies, lifting his head to kiss at Cassian’s jaw. “Force, no. Been wanting this since forever. But I don’t wanna make a mess of your uniform.”

Cassian bites his lips as he pictures them rutting against each other until they both come on each other. “Now there’s an image,” he whispers, and Bodhi moans and kisses him again.

“Some other time,” he says, pressing a last peck to Cassian’s lips before he rolls off him and lies on his back. “Fuck,” he whispers, squeezing his cock over his underwear for a moment, eyes shut, and the sight goes straight to Cassian’s groin.

“Stars, Bodhi,” he groans, and Bodhi looks at him with a smirk.

“Not so sweet after all, huh?”

Cassian grins and leans over him. “You can be both sweet and sexy,” he argues, and Bodhi rolls his eyes before their lips meet again.

“Go get breakfast,” he says, gently pushing Cassian away. “I’ll be right there. Get me some sweet bread before they run out of it. And _don’t_ say that it’s sweet like me,” he says, poking at Cassian’s chest with a finger.

“I wasn’t going to,” Cassian lies, and steals another kiss before he gets up.

“Sure you weren’t,” Bodhi murmurs before he rolls out of bed after him and goes to wash up.

*

In the mess hall, he lines up behind Baze and Chirrut and he starts looking over what they have for breakfast. Chirrut turns to him immediately and a smile brightens his face. Bodhi can’t help but smile back, even though he knows Chirrut can’t see it.

“Good morning, Chirrut,” he says. “How are you?”

“Bodhi.” Chirrut nods. “I’m good. And how are you?”

“I’m good, Chirrut,” he says, voice thin. “I’m very good.”

“I can tell,” Chirrut says with a grin. “You are happy.”

Bodhi didn’t want to say it himself—does he dare actually say that he is happy in the times they’re living in? He takes a deep breath before he answers. “I... Maybe? I think I might be.”

Chirrut nods again, “Good, good. Let yourself feel it. It is worth it.”

Bodhi lets out a shaky laughter but doesn’t speak again. He gets his food and tries to get his heart to calm down as he walks to their table, staring at the back of Cassian’s head. He sets his tray and sits down, and at first it’s like Cassian doesn’t even notice him, engrossed in his conversation with Jyn. But then he turns to Bodhi and sets a chunk of sweet bread on his tray. Their gazes meet and the open affection in Cassian’s eyes takes his breath away.

 _I love you,_ Bodhi thinks, and “Oh,” Chirrut says. Bodhi turns to him and sees his face brighten again.

He tilts his head to the side. “How can you tell?” he asks.

“Tell what?” Cassian asks, but Bodhi just puts a hand on his, waiting for Chirrut’s reply.

“The Force shimmers around you, Bodhi. It’s singing. Its waves crash into Cassian and envelop him,” Chirrut says.

Bodhi lets out a stuttering breath. Cassian squeezes his hand and Bodhi turns to look at him. “I—” he starts, but Cassian just shakes his head. He raises Bodhi’s hand to his lips and presses a kiss to his knuckles.

He leans in closer and whispers, “Good to know my boyfriend loves me as much as I love him.”

Bodhi lets out an undignified noise—one he’s definitely not admitting to later—as he buries his face in Cassian’s neck. Cassian chuckles and his arm wraps around Bodhi to hold him closer. Bodhi stays like that for a while, eyes closed.

“ _If_ ,” he hears Jyn say, and Cassian hums.

“Want to give me some new odds?” Cassian asks.

Bodhi frowns and opens his eyes when Jyn says, “I’d rather let Kay deal with that.” She grins at Bodhi.

“You knew,” Bodhi accuses, but she doesn’t look guilty.

“Of course I knew,” she replies, and Bodhi pulls away to look at Cassian.

“And Kay. What were the odds actually about?”

Cassian bites on his lip before he replies. “Chances of you breaking my heart.”

“Cassian,” Bodhi whispers and squeezes his hand.

Cassian smiles at him. “Don’t think about that now,” he says. “It doesn’t matter anymore. You’re here,” he says, voice quiet.

“I am,” Bodhi assures him. _I love you._

Cassian kisses his temple and Bodhi wonders if he’s hearing the Force sing, or if that is only his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that this was mostly dialogue? and also cheesy as heck? i just wanted something to make me happy
> 
> ♥


End file.
